7teen Unsold Pilot: Attack of the Zombites
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Happens after sometime after LIGHTS OUT and before ON YOUR MARK GET SET DATE: The gang, without the soon to be added Mykan Spotswood, is attacked by an evil empire of wicked Goths bent on controlling the world, and Jude is one of them. Meanwhile Starr, still gothic Nebula, realizes how much she misses Jude and wants him back, but can she convince him to leave his new evil friends?
1. The Missing Jude

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hi everyone, Mykan here…**_

_**Just telling you, I only saw Lights out once, and never wanted to see it again. So I don't really know the names of Nebula's Goth friends.**_

_**So just try work with me, Okay.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Nebula, and her friends: The Goths; were really riding it fast on the road that night in their new red Ferrari _Marylin _ had just bought.

They were really living it up, No Traffic, No speed limits. Just a nice clean stretch of road.

"Wow… this is totally living it up." Said Nebula as the wind swished past her dark hair.

Sadly, she really wished Jude could be with her, even though she broke up with him, she was beginning to miss him a lot.

But hey, he knew it was for the best. Nebula used to be Star, but she wanted to go her own way now. What was done, was done.

There was only one problem though. Jude said they could still be friends, but she and her friends hadn't seen him anywhere at the Mall for days.

He got his job back as manager of Stick-it, but hadn't been seen. Even Jude's other friends hadn't seen him. They tried calling his cell-phone but he wasn't answering.

Even his folks reported that their son was missing, and hadn't come home for days, not even bothering to tell them a thing.

The only person who had any information of what happened before he vanished was Caitlin. She said that even though Jude accepted the break up, he didn't move from the benches all night.

He was still there the next morning moping over the fact that he was single again, and maybe for good, and when they went to check on him, he was gone.

"Nebula?" said _Morganna_. "Are you okay?"

Nebula snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, was receiving a message from the dark spirits." She lied on that one, but her friends knew what was troubling her.

They saw her and Jude together before she became Nebula, back when she was Star.

She and Jude were like, _"The Perfect of the Perfect couple!" _they knew she was missing Jude a bit. In fact, they actually wished they could actually helped hi a bit.

Jude tried to fit in as a Goth, and become _Judas, _It was a pretty bad thing to try and do, but he was trying at least.

Even though they were Goths, they still hadn't forgotten of what it's like to be in love. Even dark spirits need compassion and relations.

Still, it was Nebula's decision to break up, and they really didn't want to interfere, even if it looked like she wanted to reconsider and Take Jude back.

Still, Nebula never would forget him.

**_Meanwhile, at the Mall_**…

It was getting around closing time, and the gang was all at the Lemon, talking about their day.

"Ugh… I've had enough of those clones." Nikki complained as she banged her head on the table. "I'm just glad to be out of the Khaki-barn."

"You have it easy." Said Jen, "Coach put me down for two Fifties, a ten minute penalty, and a pay cut just because I showed up what , _two seconds late_!"

Wyatt however seemed to be the only one who had a great day. "Boss says, if I come up with another new song for the burgers, I'll get a big promotion." He said.

"Sweet deal bro." said Jonsey.

"Hey, Jonsey…" asked Caitlin as she closed the Lemon up. "Didn't you get a new job as the Elevator operator?"

"Yeah, but I got fired." Replied Jonsey.

"I'm not surprised why!" snorted Nikki.

Jonsey scored as Job as elevator operator, but he secretly wanted the job just to score chicks.

So he only pretended there was no more room for guys in the lift, and while no one was looking, he got the lift stuck just so he could hang out with the Chicks some more.

"Hey, if they didn't want a piece of the Jonsmeister, they should've taken the stairs." Said Jonsey.

Jen just sighed. "If we had an elevator at home, you so wouldn't be allowed to use it."

The others just sighed as if they could smell another Step-sibling rivalry battle.

Still, what they all were really concerned about, was, Jude. He hadn't quite been himself since Nebula broke up with him.

This was something that even Jonsey understood. Jude really was into Nebula, even though he only wanted to call her Star, because that's who she'd always be to him.

But ever since the break up, he hadn't spoken a word or took notice of anyone. Not even some chicks, like Rita who really dug him, and now he was missing.

Where was he?

**_Meanwhile_**…

Nebula and The Goths decided to call it a night and head back to the mall for a quick drink before heading home.

"Nebula, if we see Jude there, you may do as you wish with him." Said Axe. "We will tell the Dark side to spare your soul."

Nebula smiled a little, but she still felt uneasy about how Jude might respond to her if she approached him.

Suddenly… BOOM! the sound of a gunshot was heard from behind, and popped one of the back tires.

"Whoa… what the heck!" said Marylin as he tried to steady the car. "What was that!" cried Nebula.

They all looked behind and saw three teens on Motorcycles chasing after them, and from the looks of them, they were _Goths!_

All three of them wore black sparkling outfits, small capes on their backs, their helmets hid their faces completely, and right on their chests, and on their helmets and bikes was big red _"Z"!_

All three of them were chasing the car and with guns in their hands.

One of the Goths, approached the car from Nebula's side. Nebula couldn't make out the Dude's face.

The guy however was wearing a microphone inside his helmet.

"_Jut ga-lisan sik, don't fra-liusan acc!" _he spoke in a language that none of the other Goths understood, but Nebula recognized something familiar about that voice.

At the dude's words the other two cyclists began to surround the car, from behind and from the other sides and trying to shove it off the road.

Alright hang on tight guys." Cried GB-one as he put his foot down. Even though the car had a flat tire it seemed to be gaining speed, but the strange Goths weren't giving up.

"_Afarlaistjan afar acc, Afarlaistjan afar acc!" _cried the leader, and the bikers took off after the car.

Morganna looked at the bikers. "Who are those guys?" she asked. "What do they like, want?"

Nebula was still concerned about the bike leader's voice. It sounded just like--! No, no it couldn't be!

Suddenly, the Bikers fired again and shot another tire out, causing the car to spin madly out of control, and heading straight for a gas station.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" cried Marylin, and everyone leapt out of the car and onto the hard pavement. They weren't hurt to badly.

But the car kept on going and going until it crashed into the gas station pumps and the whole thing went up like a ball of fire, luckily there was no one there to get hurt either.

Marylin was horrified, his beautiful baby was gone.

Nebula brushed the dust from her hair, and the saw the bike leader stop in front of her. He lifted up his visor, and Nebula immediate recognized those eyes anywhere.

"No way…!" she said softly but deeply as tears started to form in her eyes.

The dude started angrily into her eyes, and nodded. It really him, she wished it wasn't, but it was definitely him.

"_Haubith- frauja, this ist Judas! Apaustaulei us-fullnan, at-wandjan stoma!"_ the Dude said into his microphone and then he and his followers pulled out.

Nebula was heart-struck.

The Goths were okay, but Nebula didn't get up. She didn't even notice the bad bruise on her arm. "Nebula… you okay?" asked Axe.

She broke down and began to cry hysterically.


	2. Fire in the Khaki Barn

**CHAPTER TWO**

As the gang was leaving the Mall, they noticed how bright it was far in the distance.

"Wow, look at that sunset." Said Caitlin, "Isn't it romantic?"

The others smiled, but when Wyatt looked around. "Uh, guys… The sunset's way over there on the other side."

Jonsey sniffed the air, "And, uh… why does it smell like barbeque?" he asked.

Everyone sniffed the air, and Jen gasped. "Something's burning!" she cried. "Let's go!"

They arrived at the scene where a lot of people were crowded around the burning gas station. "Oh, man… what happened here!" said Jonsey.

Suddenly, a little ways away from the crowd. There was Star and her friends. "Hey, you guys alright?" asked Caitlin.

"We're alright." Said Marylin, "But my beautiful car was totaled in the crash. It's gone!"

"Whoa… you crashed into the station?" asked Nikki, "Deliberately, just to please your so called Dark Spirit friends."

"Hey, take it easy!" said Morganna. "We were just minding our own business, when these three bikers came and forced us into this."

"You were attacked?" asked Jen. "Well, who did this to you?"

"Well, we didn't actually see their faces." Said Axe, "But we could tell that they were in fact, Goths."

"Okay, Goths did this to you?" asked Jonsey. "But why would they do that, if you both serve the darkness?"

"Well, we don't know why." Said Marylin, "Only Nebula may seem to have a clue about it, but…" he pointed over… and everyone turned towards the sobbing Goth.

"Whoa… she sure looks blue." Said Wyatt.

The Goths nodded. Only Nebula actually saw one of the Biker Goth's faces, but every time they tried to ask her who it may have been…

"Well… see for yourself!" said Axe. He walked over to Nebula and asked her again who she saw. Nebula's eyes widened, and she broke down and sobbed again.

"Whoa… she must really have seen something bad." Said Jen. "Even Caitlin doesn't cry this much."

"Hey!" snapped Caitlin.

Sadly, nobody knew what to do. Nebula saw who one of these guys were, but she didn't seem to want to tell anyone, it was so painful.

**_The Next Day_**…

Nebula and friends were invited to hang out by the Lemon. Nebula's eyes were red from all her crying last night, and her voice was a little dry.

She sure looked depressed, she just drank what had to have been her 15th lemonade, and paid Caitlin way too much for it. Some of her cups even fell on the floor.

"Littering…" came the voice of Ron Rent-a-cop. "That earns you a warning missy."

"Oh, back off man! Can't you see she's depressed!" snapped Jonsey. Ron suddenly looked ashamed of himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" he said. "But you there, you get a ticket for telling an officer to back off!" he passed Jonsey the ticket. "Consider yourself warned!"

Jonsey threw the ticket away.

"Ugh… I can't take this anymore. I'm going to work!" said Nikki, and she stomped off to the Khaki Barn.

But when she got there, she found the clones all tied up and gagged by the very clothes they were folding. "Oh-ho… now this is something you don't see everyday." She laughed.

The girls struggled and tried to scream. "What's that? I didn't quite hear you." Nikki teased. "Come on you three, what's going here?

A shadowy figure poked his head through the plants outside. He gently pulled out a remote control and tapped the big red button.

BOOM! three Dirt bombs buried under clothing displays in the store blew up and smoke was everywhere. Nikki fell over and the Clones were covered in dirt and crumbled dry wall.

Shoppers passing by went wild with fear, and the gang was running to the danger zone. "Nikki!" cried Jonsey. "Nikki, answer me!"

Nikki came out from the smoke all filthy and coughing too. "The Clones, their sill inside." She cried. "I can't believe I actually feel worried about them."

Jonsey passed Nikki to Jen. "I'm going in!"

"What!" cried Nikki, "Jonsey, No!", but he already disappeared into the black dust, and worst of all, now a fire was starting to brew up in the store.

"I can't believe he just did that!" said Jen, "Is he crazy, or just dumb?"

"My money's on crazy and Dumb!" said Wyatt.

The Mall security guards, including Ron, arrived on the scene and began closing off the area. "Alright, Maggots, what have you done now?" he snarled.

"What!" snapped Caitlin, "We didn't do anything!"

Suddenly, the fire inside the store began to spread, and was getting bigger by the minute.

"Jonsey!" cried Jen. "Jonsey, get out of there!" she tried to move closer to the store, but the decent guards held her back.

"Stop, you can't go any closer, the ceiling is about to collapse!" he cried. "Please, you have to get back!"

"Please, my step-brother's in there!" cried Jen, with tears forming in her eyes.

A soft coughing and wheezing was coming from the smoke, and there was Jonsey leading the Clones outside to safety. "Give me a hand!" he cried.

The guards helped him and the girls away from the store just as a big flash of flames erupted from the door, and the ceiling caved in sealing up half the entrance.

The security guards arrived with Fire extinguishers, and emergency Fire hoses and dealt with the mess. The Khaki barn was a total wreck.

The clones were filthy and covered in ashes, but they were okay. Nikki actually was relieved that they would live; _At least another day._

"Jonsey, Jonsey, are you alright?" asked Jen.

Jonsey nodded while trying to catch his breath, but when he looked up he was just in time to catch a glimpse of a figure dressed in black escape from a mall bush and run off.

Soon afterwards, the mess was dealt with, but the Khaki Barn needed serious renovations and repairs. Nikki and the clones were going to be out of work for quite a while.

"What do you mean the fire was no accident?" asked Jen. "Are you saying someone planted bombs in the store?"

Nikki nodded. "I thought the clones were just trying to pull my leg, and then… KAPOW!"

"Well, what I want to know is why the water sprinklers didn't start when the fire broke out." Said Caitlin.

Nikki told them that security boys examined the sprinklers, and signs point to that they were cut off.

Jonsey even told them about the Dude in black he saw running up the hallway. "Who was that guy?" he wondered.

Just the mention of who that guy was made Nebula bang her head against the table and cry again.


	3. The mall is in trouble!

**CHAPTER THREE**

A couple of days passed, Ron rent-a-cop tried everything as he was determined to catch this sneak whoever he was.

He was able to get the security tape going, but all he could get was the character completely coated in black. Not one part of his body was visible.

And he was even wearing gloves, so his fingerprints were left on nothing. So he couldn't be traced.

The only thing he could tell was this maggot belonged to a group of some sort. Why else would he have a Big "Z" logo on his chest?

Nebula was still uneasy about that dude, whoever he was. He was indeed one of the three bikers that attacked her and the Goths the other night, but still not willing to tell.

Still, the situation was getting tight. Ron Rent- a-cop was getting ready to shut down the mall until this blew over and the maggots who did this were caught.

Nobody really approved of the mall being closed, not even the gang…_Until, three more places had been attacked!_

And of all the hundreds of stores in the mall, the ones attacked were, _Vegan island_; Nebula's food stand… _The Penalty box_… and the _Music Shop_!

Vegan island was towed away, or what was left of it. Coach Halder was in the hospital after recovering from a heart attack of all the mice he saw grinding the Penalty box to shreds.

As for SPIN IT, well Chad was okay, thanks to Wyatt who was passing by when it happened, but Serena was hurt pretty badly, and she was in the hospital in a coma.

Wyatt felt ever so pissed. Even though he was still trying to forget about getting together with her again, he still didn't like the fact that she got hurt.

Ron had seen almost enough. "That does it, if one more shop, stand, or even a poster is ripped down, this mall is closing!"

Caitlin didn't know what to think. A girl needed cash, and without the lemon, where was she going to get it.

"I know…" said Jen, "Can you believe it? What the heck's going on here?"

"We'll soon find out." Said Jonsey as he slapped a briefcase onto the table, and he was wearing his old Tux.

"Uh… what's with that get up, Jonsey?" Nikki asked.

Jonsey just straightened his collar. "That's Maverick… _Jones Maverick_." He said in kind of cool spy voice.

"Oh, no… don't tell me…" said Wyatt, "You're pretending to be a spy?"

"Not just pretending…" said Jonsey as he reached into his case a pulled out a flyer. "Training to become a spy."

Jen took the flier… "JR. Spy Brigade?" she asked. "What the heck is this?"

"Only the greatest job I now have." Said Jonsey. "They hired me to do some investigated on these attacks and unmask who the dudes behind it are."

"Wait, don't you like need serious training to be a spy cadet?" asked Nikki. "Why in world would they hire you?"

"Only because I told them that I once saved the world from total inhalation." Jonsey said with a smirk.

"Saved the world?" Jen said and then she burst into laughter "Jonsey, you can barely save your allowance, but the world." She laughed even harder.

"Laugh it up, sister!" snapped Jonsey, "But I actually did save the world before a missile came crashing from the skies, and the crooks were jailed."

"Uh, Jonsey… that was a video game you were playing." Said Wyatt.

Jonsey snapped out of it. "Video game, the real thing I don't know." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to chat with the witnesses."

Nikki sighed, "He is so going to get fired!" she said. "Caitlin, could you shoot me a lemon squishy?"

"…Caitlin?"

everyone looked into the lemon, but Caitlin wasn't there. Her hat and apron were rudely discarded on the floor.

"Hey, There she is." Said GB-one. He pointed to another table where Caitlin was chatting with a cute guy.

"Hey, I know that guy." Said Wyatt. "That's, _Colin Kurs. _Caitlin had a huge crush on him in grade one"

"You sure that's the same, Colin?" asked Jen as she squinted her eyes to get a better look.

He was the same Colin, but he was wearing clothes that looked kind of like what the Goths were wearing, and a name tag that said, _Kurs._

But he did have an electric guitar on him, so he was probably in a rock band.

What really sickened the girls to think Caitlin would go near him was that _small black spot_ on the side of his neck, like he had a mole or something.

Still, best not to worry about that.

Caitlin and Colin were having fun chatting through memory lane, until Colin finished his food. "Well, Cat, it's been great seeing you again but I got rock and roll, literally."

Caitlin giggled. "Maybe I could come here you guys play sometime." She said. "Well, bye…"

Colin shot her a wink and blew her a kiss, causing her fall over with birds chirping in her head.

"Wow… can you believe that?" said Wyatt. "She's still digging that dude."

The Goths, including Nebula were not so sure. That guy was wearing way too dark clothing to be a rock star.

"Yo, Goths… what's up?" asked Wyatt.

"Yeah, why are you staring at Colin for?" asked Jen.

"Hmm, Oh… we have our reasons." Said Axe, but secretly all the Goths thought there was more to that Colin guy. Especially that spot on his neck.

It wasn't a tattoo, wasn't birthmark, and definitely was not one of those little specks you get on some parts of your body.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Colin walked on an on up the mall. Until he saw his girlfriend, who the gang remembered as Erin from middle school, but she too was dressed like a Goth.

She wore a name tag that said, _Lillith_, and strangely, she also had a black spot on her neck. Exactly like the one Colin, or _Kurs_ had on his neck.

They sat down on the benches, and a farting sound escaped from a whoopee-cushion.

Stanley then emerged from the potted plant laughing his head off. "You two went right for that." He giggled.

The two Goths just stared at him strangely, making him stop laughing as he stared into their burning eyes. The Goths passed him his cushion, and walked off ahead.

Two other Goth friends of theirs, who also had black spots on their necks, and names tags, _Jupiter, _and her boyfriend, _Quasar, _were there to meet them.

Kurs spoke in a strange language to his friends so if they were overheard, they would not be understood.

"_Sijum manwus, hwar taujan weis gaggan?"_

Jupiter pointed out towards the entrance, and said… _"Sijum Ut, jah ana sa ibuks-alley."_

"_Fagrs… fra-let!"_

The four Goths walked outside the Mall, and then turned back and right into an alley. Quickly making sure nobody saw them.

One-by-one they crawled into a garbage can, which actually lead to a small underground burrow.

Lillith turned on her flashlight, and Kurs pulled out his laptop. Since they were unseen and unheard from the public, they didn't have to speak in their Strange language.

They all changed into the black outfits the bikers wore, and then "Team-Alpha, calling headquarters" Kurs said into the laptop. "Come in, headquarters."

The laptop switched on, and the same "Z" logo appeared on the screen, and then there was teenage boy sitting in a massive chair stoking his black cat.

His face was hidden behind the darkness, but he was there. He was wearing the exact same Black sparkling outfit as the other Goths, but he also had other accessories.

A kind of crown-helmet with horns and the "Z" on it, a giant golden necklace with "Z" too. Dark-indigo jeweled earrings, and his cape was red and full, went all the way down to his feet.

"_What have you to report, Team-Alpha?" _he asked.

"Master, _Dark-Specter!_ We report that all is going as planned." Said Kurs, "The Mall plans to shut down if one more place is attacked."

"_Hmm, mm, mm… Excellent!" _Said the Leader. _"I trust you all know what must be done tonight at closing!"_

"Fear not, Master." Said Lillith, "The mall will soon be all ours for the taking."

"_It had better." _Said Dark-Specter. _"For I am losing my patients, Don't make any mistakes. You know the drill…!"_

The Goths sweat-dropped and gulped hard.

"_Failure and mistakes, makes me angry."_ Replied Dark-Specter. "And when Dark-Specter gets angry, _Dark-Damsel_ gets upset!"

His cat meowed angrily at the screen.

"And… when Dark-Damsel gets upset…" he picked up a small remote. "Someone… could get hurt!"

He tapped the red button and the spots on their neck began to burn, and their necks felt like they were getting squeezed together.

…

"Understand!"

The Goths on his screen nodded for yes, and then signed off. Dark-Specter turned in his chair to face another Goth figure bowing to him.

"You'd better get down there." He said, "You're my finest yet, Judas, and they could use your help."

Judas, although his face also was hidden by the shadows. "Dude…" he said in a familiar voice. "I will like totally rock their world."

He put on his helmet, which helped to cover the black spot on his neck and he left.

"Hmm, the dark spirits are growing." Dark-Specter said as he stroked Dark-Damsel in his lap.

"Oh, I can't wait until we take the mall for ourselves to house them all in at once! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"


	4. Who are the Zombites

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jonsey had been snooping around the mall all day asking people who might have leads to these attacks.

He might've gotten some better answers if he spent less time showing off his spy-man good looks to the ladies, and would you believe it, he scored a date with three girls at once.

"Your wild, Jonsey Garcia." One of them said, "Tell us, what are your secrets?"

Of course as expected, Jonsey told lies and stuff that didn't exist and never really happened, then it was back to the search for him.

By closing time, he'd gone back to the lemon and was working on his laptop. "Well… Agent Maverick." Nikki said sarcastically, "What are your leads?"

Jonsey didn't pay much attention. He wasn't even really working, but just playing a computer game he found on the net.

"Hey, hey… Come on, Come on… Aw man, I totally had that level." He said angrily at the screen.

Nikki sighed and banged her head on the table.

"Jonsey, didn't you get any information at all?" asked Jen.

"I did… I got something." He answered. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a long string of beads.

"Hey, I recognize those." Said Caitlin. "Those are the same beads that belong to--!"

All of them, including the Goths jumped up and told her "Shh…" then gestured over to Nebula who still looked heart-struck.

They all huddled close, and Jonsey said he found theses beads discarded by Stick-it, Jude's workplace.

It was estimated that it was dropped there over a week ago which could only mean one thing… "Those guys, whoever they are, kidnapped Jude and took him away."

"Wait… how could they have kidnapped him?" asked Jen. "Jude did get his job back, but he never took it."

"Indeed not…" said Marylin, "And even if he were kidnapped wouldn't anyone have seen it, or reported it."

"Ah… well it's my belief that they moved around at night, and Captured Jude at closing time when there was hardly any people looking."

Well, that was somewhat of an improvement. It was highly possible as these guys only seemed to be moving around when it was dark.

But it didn't lead to anything else important, until Jonsey said that another one of his witnesses managed to quickly get a quick picture of the character who blew up the Khaki barn.

"Here it is…" Jonsey said. The Picture showed the culprit dashing up the hall way, but he was wearing a black sparkling outfit, a small cape, and a full black bikers helmet.

In the middle of his chest, there was big red "Z" logo on it. "Hmm… wait a minute." Said Axe as he examined the "Z".

"I don't know for sure, but I think that dude's a member of the _Zombites_."

"The Zombites…" said Wyatt, "Sounds more like some disgruntled rock band or something."

"It's worse than you think…" came Nebula's voice. "Star?…" asked Jonsey, "Do you actually know these guys?"

"Well… I've heard stories about them." Said Nebula, "But that's all I thought they were, man; Just stories."

Jonsey typed up "Zombites" on his laptop and came up with a whole page dedicated by the police about those guy.

_The Zombites…_

_A gang of Street-Kid, mysterious, and hostile Goths who originated five years ago. _

_Unlike normal Goths that worshipped the Devil, and Dark Spirits, these Goths were really pure evil and really brought chaos and madness wherever they went._

_As poor and broke as theses kids may be, they seem to have an unknown power source that they used to gain all their desires._

_Police have been after this army of punks for years, but have never once succeeded in capturing even one of them, as the Zombites have proven to be too tricky, too fast, and too unpredictable._

_They wear so much clothing, that their faces and descriptions can't be deciphered by any known camera._

_They are believed of having gadgets to help them escape and avoid capture, and they speak in a type of Gothic Language that they invented themselves; No one can understand them._

_Their main goal is getting revenge on the world for casting them into the gutter and not willing to help them out._

_In their five years on the run, they caused major traffic accidents, destroyed private, and expensive properties, and even blew up three different shopping malls._

_The location of The Zombites secret Hideout, as well as the answer to the question of how they get their power, is still unknown by all._

_Citizens are advised to be cautious around these Goths, for anyone who ever stood up to them, ended up injured, or rarely, dead!_

_A good clue if they are around, could be when and if people start disappearing for no apparent reason, but if they are in the hands of the Zombites… who knows what may be in store for them._

"Man… these guys make bank robbers and drug dealers look like toys." Said Wyatt.

"Oh come on, man. How tough can theses guys really be?' said Jonsey, "Their just teenagers."

"Hey… there's a clip at the bottom." Said Caitlin. The computer said it was the only known footage of the police taking it out with Zombites and their leader, Dark-Specter, as he was known.

Jonsey played the clip…

_The police were investigating an old rundown warehouse where the First group of Zombites were reported._

"_Alright Dark-Specter… we've found you." The cop said nervously. Suddenly, he and his partners were bathed in a spot light._

"_Yes… you found me, but you'll soon be wishing you hadn't!"_

_Gun shots were heard, and the camera got it. That was all there was._

"Whoa…!" said Jonsey.

"Whoa is right…" said Jen. "These guys mean total business."

"Well, how can we stop them?" asked Caitlin.

"We don't." said Nebula. "Dark Specter, he's not just like, a Goth leader. He's the very incarnation of all evil that are Goths."

"That bad, huh?" asked Wyatt, "Well what can we do… if these guys do have Jude--Oops!"

Nebula broke down again, but she had been crying so much, that she didn't have it in her anymore.

"Nice going, Dude." Said Jonsey.

"Well, tough or not, I'm going to try and get these guys, we can't let them take over the mall like this."

The gang gasped, "Jonsey, are you nuts… they have you completely outnumbered!" cried Jen. "I'm sure the others agree with me."

"Uh, actually Jen…" said Caitlin. Jen Gasped "No way, you can't be serious!"

"I hate to agree with Jonsey, but I'm in too." Said Nikki.

"If you're going, I'm going." Added Wyatt. "This is more than just about the mall, it's about finding Jude and getting him back."

"I agree…" said Marylin. "Not a corner of this world is safe, for either Dark spirits, or mortals, while the Zombites are on the loose."

"We shall assist you." Said Morganna, "The Dark Spirits will guide us all to victory."

They all put their hands in the center of the table. "For Nebula!" said the Goths.

"For Star!" cried the gang.

Finally, it was all down to one more. "Come on, Jen." Said Jonsey, "This is the first time in my life I get to do something serious, and I want you to be there with me."

"Come one, Jen… We'll just go on without you." Said Caitlin.

Jen looked at Nebula, who really seemed upset. "Well, if it's for, Jude, and Star…" she said. She put her hand in. "Count me in!"

They called break, and Jonesy told them their plans. "That's all you could think of?" said Jen.

"Hey, I only had ten minutes." Snapped Jonsey, "Don't worry, Star, we'll find Jude and get him back."

Nebula was grateful that they were willing to help, but there was something that she hadn't told them about Jude.

He was with the Zombites, but not as their prisoner.


	5. Judas AKA Jude!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Night had fallen, the mall would be closing normally, but tonight Ron Rent-a-cop had planned to get these sneaks tonight.

Some of the store owners were standing by and waiting for the attack, while Half the police force in town was sealing the perimeter.

Jonsey knew Ron wouldn't let him and his friends anywhere near the mall, even if Jonsey was a spy in-training.

Luckily, just before closing time, Jen bought the whole team black-Burglar outfits they could wear and snoop around.

"You owe me big time, Jonsey, that totally cost me a year's-worth of paychecks."

"Hey… what was I supposed to do, pay with my own money?" asked Jonsey, "Now here's what we do."

He unfolded a map of the mall, "Okay… Nikki, Jen and I will cover the east side of the Mall."

"Caitlin, Wyatt, Star… you take the west. Goths, you take the North side, the cops will watch the south."

Everyone called break, and split up. Once in position, Jonsey spoke into his walkie-talkie.

"Agent Maverick, to Agent Cupcake." He said. "You there Cupcake?"

"_Uh, Jonsey, you know I'm here, and… who's Cupcake?" _Caitlin asked over the radio.

Jonsey team sighed. "Gym-sock here?" said Jen.

"_Jen… is that you?"_

It took at least five minutes for them to explain this to Caitlin so she could understand how to be a spy.

"Okay, I go it now." said Caitlin. "Uh, but what are we doing again?"

Wyatt took the radio. "Coffee-Pot here… I'll handle this." He said and hung up.

After some, enforced understandings. The teams scattered everywhere. The Goths reported that they were hiding behind displays in the corridors.

Caitlin's team was dangling on safety lines over the lemon and the rest of the sector, and Jonsey's was near Khaki barn hiding in the shadows.

Caitlin nearly slipped on her rope, but Nebula quickly covered her mouth, muzzling the scream.

Nikki even go there earrings snagged on her black-cap and gave a small "Ouch!". The guards looked one way, and then walked up further.

After a while, the teams were getting quite tense, but then, Caitlin saw a shadowy figure sneak right up to the lemon.

"Hey you guys, this is it!" she whispered. Wyatt and Nebula looked down and saw the guy, it was too dark to make him out though.

"Oh, please, don't do it… Please don't do it…" Nebula mumbled under her breath. Caitlin and Wyatt couldn't tell, but they thought they heard her say someone's name under her breath.

"What's that, Star?" asked Wyatt.

"Oh… uh…"

"Never mind that now…" said Caitlin, "Look, the others are coming."

Jonsey's team flashed their laser pens, and Caitlin's team did the same, and so did the Goths.

"Ready… And… GO!" cried Jonsey, and they all leapt from their posts and ambushed the figure.

"Get him…"

"Don't let him get away!"

Suddenly, they all paused. "Oh, man…"

"We are so busted!"

They all back away slowly from the bruised and looked like he was going to burst, Ron Rent-a-cop, who was just moving up to the lemon to enjoy his coffee break.

"Maggots… I should've know!" he said deeply. "Let's see?" he said as he wrote down in his notepad.

"Loitering around after closing hours. Wearing rather inappropriate outfits, and ambushing on an officer on duty. Ho-ho you maggots are going down if you don't come up with something good…"

"Uh… well… we… uh!"

Suddenly, there were several loud crashes heard from above as the big dome on the roof of the mall shattered.

One, by one, Zombite Goths leapt down.

All of them wearing the same outfits the biker gang wore. Black, Sparkling uniforms, short capes on their backs, complete helmets, and the big "Z" on their chests.

Two of them landed near the lemon, and the team, including Ron ran wild screaming with fear.

Soon, there were at least fifty Zombites in the mall, all armed with flame-throwers, chainsaws, anything you could want to use for destruction, and they almost completely outnumbered everyone.

And they began the attack.

Two of the Goths headed for Hiro-san's Sushi place. "You, creatures of darkness!" he said angrily. "You are not welcome in Sushi place."

He wielded his katana like the trained samurai that he was, but the two Goths looked at him like he was just being silly.

The Goth, Kurs, whipped out his axe and did some even freakier moves and tricks, that Hiro-san gave up and ran like a coward. This gave Krus, and Lillith to start ransacking the place.

The Police had three other Goths at gun point near Grind-me. They tried their guns, but the bullets just bounced right off their suits.

"They… must have special suits!" cried the cop, and both of them ran for it when one of the Goths flashed his flamethrower.

The gang tried to make a run for it, but Jonsey bumped into another Zombite on the way, and waged a fight, and ended up with his arms being bent behind him.

"Okay, okay… Dude, I give up You win!" he whined. The Goth pulled _her _Helmet. "Not so tough now, are you." she said.

Jonsey was shocked as he lay on his back. "You're a, Chick!" he asked. "Oh yeah… and now tough guy, you're all mine!"

"Oh man, she's moving in for the kill!" Jonsey cried as the Goth bent down, but all she really did was stick out her tongue and lash him right across the cheek.

"EEEWWW!"

Jonsey bolted up and sprinted back to the gang. A lot of the cops were fleeing from the building, the Zombite were just too strong.

Before long, half the stores in the mall were turned upside-down, and busted up good.

As the last cop left, the very last Goth touched down right in front of the gang. They cowered fear by the lemon.

Ron Rent-a-cop moved forward, bravely, yet frightened a bit. "Y-y-you're… under arrest, M-m-maggot!" he said, he reached for his handcuffs…

The Goth just stood there, and held out his arms. Ron cuffed him, but then… SNAP… The Goth stretched his arms apart and shattered the chains as if they were threads.

"Whoa… did you see that?" cried Marylin.

Jonsey then stepped forward. "Now, look… I don't want any trouble." He said all shaky. "I just want to know… where is my friend, Jude?"

The Zombite just stood there, laughing evilly. "So… we were right." Said Caitlin. "They did kidnap, Jude."

"_Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! Nehwa, akei hwa cigar!"_ The Zombite said in his Gothic language, but familiar voice.

"That… voice!" cried Jen.

"No way, man!" said Wyatt.

Jonsey scratched his head. "Yo, dude… what did you just say?" he asked. "Did you kidnap Jude or not?"

"I said… _"Close_…" The Zombite pulled off his helmet revealing his full face, _"But No cigar!"_

Everyone gasped of horror. "JUDE!" It was him alright. Only he still looked like her did when he tried to become a Goth like his Ex-girlfriend, Nebula.

His hair still brown and messy, instead of gold and slick. His face was still covered in Goth makeup so his face was all pale and he had dark streaks under his eyes.

"Jude… it can't be!" cried Nikki.

Jude stared them angrily. "My name is, _Judas_!" he said annoyingly. "Not, Jude… Judas!"

Everyone then cast a look at Nebula. She must've known all along that it was Jude who shot her and her friends down.

"Dude… why in the world would you join them?" asked Jonsey. "I mean, their… their… Freaks!"

"No offence, guys." He said to the Goths.

"You want to know why!" Jude asked Angrily. "I'll tell you why…!" he cast a sad, yet furious look at Nebula.

"It's because of Star… that's why!"


	6. Jude's sad story

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**I should have mentioned this at the start…**_

_**The Gothic language I'm using is real, but It's not fully translated, so I'm just piecing words together to make the sentences work. **_

_**Sorry, but it's the best I can do..**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

_Jude tried all he could to fit in with, Star and her new Goth friends, but it turned out he just wasn't Goth material._

_Star, who wanted to be called Nebula, decided to break up with Jude. Not because she didn't like him anymore._

"_I need to expand my ways, try new things. I hope we can still be cool and all."_

"_Yeah… I guess I can dig that, but I'm still going to call you Star, because that's who you'll always be to me."_

_So Star and Jude broke up, even though it was for the best, Jude felt lower than the dirt he walked on._

_He tried to forget about Star, he really did but no matter where he went in the mall he ended up seeing something that reminded him of Star, made him think of Star, or anything to do with Star._

_Jude didn't have the heart go anywhere near Vegan island anymore, or even take off his Goth looks._

_Even at the Sushi-place the Fish tank where Jude and Star used to play Fish Tank Theater was different too._

_The small blue fish that resembled Jude was still there, and so was the red Dorsal finned fish that resembled Star. _

_Only she was hanging around with four new black fish on the other side of the tank, and didn't swim so close as 10 feet within Jude's fish._

_Jude even made up a sad and sorrowful story for his little lonely finned friend._

_As Jude's fish swam around looking as though he was going to cry, Sorrowful music was played over the restaurants radio P.A, and Jude knew the perfect words for his fish to sing._

**_(JUDE, Singing)_**

_-The happiness of being me,_

_is not what it's cracked up to be!_

_It's lonely being ONE… Of a Kind!_

_-With all the known variety,_

_the fame that nature gave to me._

_It's lonely being ONE… Of a kind!_

_That song was so sorrowful, that it even made some of the audience members cry a little._

_**JUDE:** "Of all his loyal subjects in the palace, I'm the ONLY ONE the Malevolent Emperor sends down amongst the other fish." _

**_HIRO:_** _"That is right. Your orders: To bring joy to the fish, make their days happier, more pretty!"_

_Jude's fish circled around the other fish in the tank, creating beautiful bubbles and making the scene sparkle._

_This awed the crowds, but the other fish took no notice of Jude's fish, not even Star's fish. _

_Even if he swam right in front of the other fish, they just acted as though he wasn't there._

_**JUDE: **"But when I try to share their Joy, they can't HEAR me, or SEE me, and the emperor won't let me become part of them, because…"_

_**HIRO:** "Because… You'd be stranger to their ways. Fish down in reefs don't want to know you, blue, small and scaly!"_

_**JUDE: **"So it seems that no matter how hard I try to fit in, I'll always remain distant from the others, especially her… The Princess!"_

_Jude's fish was staring at Star's fish with the look of love and sadness in his bulgy eyes._

**_(JUDE, Singing)_**

_-I'd like… To be… Like every fish I see._

_Not special… Just an ordinary guy._

_Who falls in love, and leads the simple life._

_At least… I'd like to have… a chance to try!_

_-The happiness of being me,_

_is not what it's cracked up to be!_

_It's lonely being ONE… Of a Kind!_

_It's Lonely… Being…_

_ONE… of a Kind!_

_Would you believe it… a little tear actually fell from the fish's eye, and that made all the people in the restaurant cry, even Hiro._

_A couple of days passed, and Jude didn't feel any better, if anything he felt worse. The memories of him and Star were not done picking on him._

_Jude Drank at least six coffees that day, and even they didn't give him the happy wild energy._

_One of the dudes sitting next to him was a Goth alright, and he looked all upset too. "What has you so dead down?" he asked to Jude._

_Jude told him about Star, and how he didn't feel so DUDE anymore without her, even his friends couldn't cheer him up._

_The Goth Dude could feel the Dark spirits wanting to reach out and lift this dude's spirits. So he passed Jude his card,. "Look us up, man… we're the key!"_

_Jude couldn't resist the offer, so he followed the cards advice to a secret location… and then everything went Black!_

_When Jude woke up, he found himself as a member of the Zombites, the most power Goths in the world, he didn't know how it happened but liked it._

_He got to ride a motorcycle, wear wicked clothing, speak a cool language, and best thing of all, they helped him forget his past._

_Anything Jude wanted, they had. Anything he wanted to do, he did it, and no cop could stop him._

_Jude owed the guys big time, so he agreed to help them take over the mall as a place for them to hang around in the outside world._

"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah! Get the picture?" Jude said. "We're taking over this place, so unless you want to get you butts kicked, you better run for it."

The gang was shocked, even Wyatt was never this obsessed with Serena before.

Nebula nervously approached Jude. "Jude, Jude come on." She put her hand on Jude's neck, and even covered the _black spot_ everyone saw. "I didn't know you take it so hard but--!"

Jude just pulled out a small knife and poised it near her chest. "Get away from me, bra!" he said deeply. "And how many time do I have to like say it… _it's JUDAS_!"

Nebula backed away. "Okay, Maggot, that's threatening!" said Ron, once we beat you guys…"

As he was speaking, a small beeping was heard from Jude's pocket. He whipped out a small compact video-phone, and there showed an image of a Goth stroking a black cat.

"_Taujan ni aiw us-thriutan!" he said "Jabai thu blauthjan sums gen meins guts, thu bi-uhts mahteigs wisan dat sweiban mis fram fra-letan… THU ALLS, DRAUHTS!"_

He pointed behind him on the screen and there at least ten rows of Zombites standing behind him.

"Yo… what the heck did he just say?" asked Jonsey.

Another Zombite came up to Jude, and took off his helmet. "Collin!" cried Caitlin. "No, t can't be…!"

"Oh, it is." Snapped Colin, "And the name is Kurs." He pointed to the guy on the monitor…

"Our dear leader, _Dark Specter_, said: **_"Don't even bother!"_**

"**_Even if you defeat some of my Goths, you won't be able to stop me from releasing… THE ENTIRE ARMY!"_**

"Whoa… check it out." Said Axe. "There's like enough Goths in there to outnumber all the police forces in town."

Ron started angrily into the compact. "Okay maggot, what do you want?" he asked angrily.

Dark Specter glared at Ron, even though his eyes were hidden in the dark…

"_Meins fraihnans sind ain-falths."_

Colin nodded. "He says: **_"My demands are simple!"_**

"_Thu baurgs du-ginnan ga-kannjan mis frauja; Thu police du-ginnan af-giban; Jah thu ga-runsais du-ginnan wisan a hahanut staths faur uns!"_

"He says: **_"The city will declare me ruler; The police will surrender; and the mall will be made a hangout place for us!"_**

Everyone's eyes looked as though they would explode from their heads. "Are you crazy… we can't do that!" cried Jen.

"_Heh, heh, heh… Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah! It's not as if you were given a choice!" _Dark specter said. _"ANA-QUISS!"_

His voice was overheard, and all the Zombites continued to wreck the mall from top to bottom.

"Let's get out of here!" cried Jonsey. "RUN!" and they were all out and far away from the mall within seconds.

They watched helplessly as their precious mall had now become a wasteland for the Goths.

"I can't believe it!" cried Nikki.

"Oh, man… The mall!" said Wyatt. "It's totaled!"

Nebula fell to her knees and cried her heart out. "Oh, Jude…" she sobbed. "It's my fault… It's my fault!"


	7. This is no game

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

In less than two days, the mall was already turned into one of those old hangouts, the kind a motorcycle gang hung out at.

The stores were all busted up, and the merchandise was just used to the Zombites own needs.

They took old soiled clothes and used them to feed their bonfires. They played Rock music for endless hours, rode their motorcycles in the store.

And worst of all, Dark Specter was right, the police seemed powerless to stop them.

Every time the police got close within ten yards of the doors something strange and unusual happened.

"Okay, ready the tear gas… We're going to flush them out of there!" snapped Ron.

The cannons were loaded, but the Zombites always seemed to be one step ahead of their proceedings.

The Canisters were fired, but the Zombite, Kurs, just meditated where he was, rubbing his hands and reciting a chant.

"_Ha-kun Tang chan… Ha-kun Tang Chan!" _and surprisingly, the canisters fell short and ended up spraying the cops instead.

Most of them began to run, but Ron wasn't giving up. "You haven't won yet Maggots!" he yelled. He picked up an I-beam and held it like a lance. "ENGAURD!"

He began charging to break the door open.

"Ha… silly fool!" chuckled Kurs, "The dark spirits have more power in their fingers than you do in you whole body."

Then he rubbed his hands together and recited another chant, and when Ron hit the door, he bounced right off it as if he just hit a wall made of rubber.

Now Ron was freaked out. "Let's get out of here, those maggots can sting you!" and he and his men ran off.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Caitlin and her folks had a big house, and that's where the gang was now. Since the mall was a total wreck.

"I can't believe Jude is actually one of those guys." Said Wyatt.

"Tell me about it." Said Nikki. "Even Jonsey isn't stupid enough to do something this crazy; No offense!"

"None taken."

All of them felt really bad for Star though, no wonder she was all sad and weepy this past week. Her Ex-boyfriend being responsible for theses attacks…

"I'm not sure I blame him." Said Jen, "He did tell us that he was broken hearted from his break up with Star."

"So what, man…" said Jonsey. "There were tons of other chicks at the mall, why didn't he just go for it?"

Jen threw a cushion at him for that. "Jonsey, how could you say a thing like that!" she snapped.

"Yeah… didn't you hear how Sad Jude's story was." Added Caitlin.

Now that Jonsey really thought about, Star was Jude's first real girlfriend, but he never expected it would end up like this Just one break up and Jude goes Gothic.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Cried Nebula as she hugged one of Caitlin's stuffed Dogs. "Jude hates me… he really hates me!"

Jen sat down beside the blue Goth. "I don't think Jude hates you." She said.

"Well… then…. Why would attack us like this?" asked Nebula, "Why would he even join up with those… Freaks."

This Confused everyone, true Jude wanted to try and become a Goth so he could still stay close to Star, but joining up with the Zombites, that was deep.

Marylin suddenly spotted something. "Wait… Nebula… What's this on your hand?" he said.

Everyone looked closer and saw what looked like _Black blood _on her hand. The same hand she touched Jude with back at the mall, the Black spot on his neck.

"Hey, come to think of it…" said Caitlin. "Colin had a black spot on his neck, just like Jude."

"Yeah… that chick that licked me had one too." Said Jonsey.

"Wait…" said Wyatt. "I got a good look at most of those Goths. Only half of them had spots on their necks, but all the rest didn't."

Everyone began to think of this as a peculiar thing. "Caitlin… your parents are Doctors, correct?" asked Axe. "Do you think they can do a test on this stuff, whatever it may be."

"I don't know… but we can try." Replied Caitlin.

She asked her folks about the blood on Nebula's hand, and they were more than willing to help them do a test, but it would take some time.

About Six to Eight weeks.

The team gasped at that statement. They couldn't wait that long, they had to get that answer quickly.

Caitlin always dealt with this, so she knew what to do, and offered her parents to cut her allowance for Six to Eight weeks.

"Did we say weeks." Said Caitlin's mom. "Because we really meant hours." Added her Dad. They took a sample of the blood off Nebula's hand and got right to work.

In the meantime, Jonsey steeped outside on the balcony for some air, and was still pondering over this case. He was still in the Spy-Brigade and saw the Zombites as the first evil brotherhood he could stop.

But how… he didn't know a thing of what was going on. Some of the Zombites were hanging out at the mall, but Dark Specter was still out there.

Even though he never appeared ever, except on the video-phones. He was still out there, and really considered dangerous.

And like he said… He could release the whole army at any time, and then the town would really be in trouble, that was probably why no one was trying to come up with anything to try and stop him.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Nikki.

Jonsey turned. "I don't know how I should feel right now." he said. "Wyatt is right you know, I've never done anything this serious before."

Nikki walked up to him. "Jonsey, it's your first ever case. It's no surprise you'd feel this nervous."

"That's not what's picking at me." Replied Jonsey. "In the Video-games, when I die, I get another chance, and if I still fail, I can always come back another day…"

"But this is no video-game, this is the real thing." His voice was starting to sound serious. "Out there, If I get killed just once, it's Game Over."

"And If I fail… everyone's history."

Nikki never knew Jonsey had it in him to feel flipped out like this, but then again, she was flipped out to, all of the them could've died at the hands of the Zombites.

And one of their best friends was now working for them, almost as if it were deliberate.

Soon, Caitlin's folks said the tests were completed, and they knew what the sample was.

Everyone, dashed to the labs.


	8. Trapped in the outback

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Caitlin's parents did their tests on the blood, and signs showed it contained samples of a drug.

"A drug?" asked Jen.

Caitlin's mom nodded. "It's a manmade compound. It's colorless, odorless, and normally used in Pest-control."

"That doesn't seem to bad." Said Wyatt.

"Oh, but it gets worse." Said Caitlin's Dad. "Human's should never, not even if prescribed by doctors, take this drug."

"For even a small dose can result in spasmodic amnesia, and wild erratic behaviors the victim is unaware of!"

Of course… it all made sense now.

Jude did say he passed out and then woke up as a Zombite. Which meant the Zombites must've ganged up on him and slipped him the drug.

"Jude's not aware of what he's doing at all." Cried Caitlin, "That means, all the Goths with Black spots on their necks are being controlled."

"While all the others are doing this out of their own free will." Added Nikki. "Dark Specter must have done this so he could make his army bigger, and have them do his bidding."

"So … how do we get rid of it?" asked Marylin. "We should try and cure Jude before he does something he'll totally regret."

Well Caitlin's folks said that the Drug usually wears off of it's own, and when that happens the victim will wake up and unaware of his actions.

The problem was, The Zombites always seemed to remain fresh on the drug as if it hadn't worn down at all.

This was something Caitlin's folks couldn't determine. All they could do was guess that something was forcing the drug back into action instead of it wearing off.

**_Meanwhile, at the Mall_**…

The Black-spot Zombites were partying like no tomorrow.

Some were writing Graffiti on the walls, some were rocking and rolling, other's pigging out at all the food they could snatch.

Some like Kurs, and Lillith were in the deeper parts of the mall, doing… Well… You wouldn't want to know.

But none of them were having as much fun as Jude. Being appointed the headman of this division, he could do whatever he wanting and no questions asked.

One of the small kid Goths, an Eight-year old street kid bumped into Jude, but he didn't mind.

"_Gaggan… swiglon!" _Jude said, which meant. **_"Go… Play!" _**The kid smiled and ran off to the arcade.

Some of the police who tried to break in were now hostages, and they had no clothes, expect for underwear, and were strapped to the walls where the Zombites threw eggs and tomatoes at them.

Later on… a loud gong was heard, and all the Goths dropped whatever it was they were doing and turned their attentions to the big Screens… where Dark Specter appeared.

All the Zombites bowed to their great leader.

"_My humble servants." _He said, _"I am very proud of you all, for in your mission of taking over the mall, but now I have some rather disturbing news to report."_

He warned his Black-spotted Goths, that Intruders were trespassing on the lands near the Zombite's secret Lair. They had been trying to dispose of these intruders, but have been unsuccessful.

Reports from the spies came in, and said that the men were on an expedition to locate _The Lost Cave of Banditry!_

"_Judas… you must return to base at once. I have a feeling you are going to be needed!"_

Jude bowed, "My life is but to serve you, Oh Master." He said humbly. "Those dudes may find us, but they won't live to tell about it."

"_See to it that they don't!" _Replied Dark Specter. _"Otherwise… there will… be.. PUNISHMENT!"_

He let his cat tap the red button on the remote and the spots on all their necks in the mall began to burn, and their necks felt like they were getting squeezed together.

…

When it all stopped. Jude rekindled himself, fresh as ever. _"I won't let you down Boss-Dude!"_ and he signed off.

"Ah, ha, ha… heh, heh, heh, heh!

**_Meanwhile_**…

Somewhere over the deserted hot plains, just about a few ways east of the mall, a small truck was carrying two explorers across the desert like grounds.

One old man, with his name tag saying, _Garcia._ Could be he was related to Jonsey?

The Sun sure was beaming down on them, as it was considered dangerous to travel in that outback when it was this hot.

"Wilson… stop the truck, you're going to fast." Said the guy in the left seat. "You have to treat these grounds with respect."

"Respect…?" said Wilson. "I hate the sight of it, Lindsey! We've been five Days in the good for nothing outback, and I'm fed up to the teeth with search for this cave."

Lindsey looked at his partner with confusion, "You wanted to come on the expedition."

"I must've been crazy." Replied Wilson, "Now Shut up and hang on. The sooner we get out of here the better."

If only the outback wasn't quite so wide, they would be out of there sooner, which would be a good thing because the trunk in the back was getting loose.

"Please Wilson… slow down." Cried Lindsey.

"Quite Whining, you'll get dust in your throat!" grumbled Wilson.

They approached a narrow slop on a hill top. "She's sliding… PULL AROUND!"

"Oh, for Pete-sake, Shut up!" but Wilson just at those word as they bumped on a small rock and the truck gave a huge heave.

The trunk in the back burst wide open and all their cooler's, canteens, and equipment bounced out and rolled into a pile down the hill.

Wilson stopped the truck, and Lindsey was really aggravated now. "You stupid Fool! I knew this would happen."

Wilson knew he was right. "All our gasoline and water's down there. We got to get it." He said, but just then…

BOOM! The sensitive gas for the truck that was shaken up and heated by the sun exploded, and blew all the boxes and coolers to ashes.

"Wilson…!" cried Lindsey, "It's gone… All of it!"

"Water… Gas… Food… Everything!"

"What are we going to do?" replied Lindsey, "We're over 100 miles away from any resource stations."

"I know, and only a few gallons of juice left in the truck." Said Wilson. "It's not going get us far enough, and walking is out of the question in this heat. So, we'll just have to call for help."

"Why sure." Said Lindsey, but then he remembered, "Say… We can't. I put the radio in the trunk!"

"BLAST IT!" snarled Wilson, "Why do have to go and do a fool thing like that!"

Lindsey looked up, "Hey, Wilson… Look!" and sure enough, near the bottom of the hill away from the wreckage was the radio.

It took a bit of a pounding though, so Wilson hauled it up to the truck. They had to get through to someone.

Whatever happened they were going to need water, or they'd die on a day like that with no food and supplies. For the Noonday sun was pretty savage in those parts at this time of year,


	9. The Goths plan to quit

**CHAPTER NINE**

Wilson and Lindsey tried over and over to get the radio working, but… "I guess it's no good. Seven sonic compensator's are damaged. There's not enough power to even reach a mile!"

"But, I need water!"

"Oh, for Pete-sake Lindsey quit moaning!" replied Wilson. "Now let's try to think on this. We have enough gas to go around 30 miles… Which way do you want to go?"

"That's a fool question!" said Lindsey, "All ways there's nothing but stretches of outback."

"Yeah… but the maps indicate that they have wells in this outback, with drinking water, and I just found us one… 25 miles due north."

"Twenty-five miles! Say, we can make it."

"Yeah, let's go… and keep working on the radio." And with that, he started the engine, and away they went.

**_Meanwhile, at Caitlin's_**…

Nebula was outside pondering over all her happy memories with Jude, and all the fun things they did together. Back when she was, Star.

They loved skating, and skateboarding. Jude was helpful to her when she came up with new Dishes for Vegan Island.

But her fondest and most cherished one of all was when they played Fish Tank Theater at Hiro's Sushi place.

She remembered Jude's sweet words to her so well, that she gazed down at the two small rock by her feet and pretended they were the fish, and she did all the words herself.

"_I suppose it is better to have loved a blue fish, than not to have loved any fish at all!"_

"_I know there are a lot of finned friends in the ocean, Princess, but I only have bulgy eyes for you. Can you find it in your scaly heart to forgive a Jerk-fish like me?"_

Nebula slowly moved the rocks close as if they were sharing a kiss. Two of her tears fell on the rock that resembled Jude.

She came back down to Earth when she heard the soft sound of clapping behind her, it was the Goths, and they heard everything, and enough.

"You really do love him, don't you, Nebula." Said Morganna, and Nebula nodded with a kitty-cat expression in her eyes.

Jude was like, the rockiest dude she ever met, and she never thought she'd meet anyone like her. To be honest, she wasn't so sure breaking up with him was the right thing anymore.

Marylin sat down next to her, "Listen, we have all been doing some thinking." He said. "We're thinking of quitting the Dark side!"

Did Nebula just hear him right? Did he just say all the others were going to quit being Goths and return to their normal lives?

Morganna nodded in agreement. "The Dark Spirits also have compassion. So it really won't be so bad." She said.

The main reason they wanted to quit was because of the Zombites. They didn't want to have anything that dealt with, or resembled those freaks… and being a different kind of Goth was no excuse.

The other real reason was, they had been keeping a close eye on Nebula ever since she broke up with Jude, and not a single day went by that she didn't stop and think about him.

They were considering of letting her go on their own, but now, they began to realize how much they missed their former lives… and even their special someone's.

"My girlfriend and I were ready to go all steady…" said Marylin, "Until she moved away to Europe on business with her folks."

Morganna started of into the sky. "I know what you mean… I miss my old boyfriend too."

"I never had a girlfriend before…" said Axe, "But I'd do anything just to have a chance for a chance to try."

Nebula really wanted to protest to this, but then again, they were right. Even if she got to try new things and expand her views… what was the point of having it all without that special someone.

…_Jude!_

It was decided. After the Zombites were defeated, they would quit their Goth ways and return to their former lives. The best way to start was the others could start calling Nebula, Star once again.

**_Meanwhile, inside_**...

Jonsey and Jen were watching TV on the sofa, who knew they actually liked the same action show.

Suddenly, the show cut out. "Hey…!" cried Jonsey. "What's the big idea, man!"

"I know…" added Jen, "They were just getting to the good part."

"_We interrupt this program to bring you an important bulletin." _Said the news guy. _"As of this moment, 30 minutes ago, the expedition lead by explorer, Wilson Garcia, has ceased transmission."_

Jonsey and Jen's eyes lit up. "Wilson Garcia… that's my Grandfather."

"Hey, he's my _Step-Grandfather_ too." Said Jen.

"What's all the racquet about." Said Nikki as she and the others came into the room.

Jen told them about Wilson, he was on an expedition in the outback to locate the _Lost Cave of Banditry_.

"Cave of Banditry… what's that?" asked Wyatt.

Jonsey told them that his grandfather, Wilson told him a story a long time ago of an old abandoned Caveman's cave somewhere in the outback.

It was a place were thieves and bandit's hid out and kept all the goods and treasures they stole.

The bandits were all captured and put to death, but their lost cave and all the goods the stole still remains undiscovered today.

"Gramps and his team are only a handful of people that say the cave really exists, but others say it was only mirage, and that the whole thing was just a story."

The others didn't know what to believe, but when Jonsey told them that the news said his Grandfather was in trouble, they weren't sure of what to do.

"I'll try calling his cell-phone, he always carries it."

**_Meanwhile_**…

The truck ride was so bumpy, he couldn't feel his cell-phone vibrating, and he forgot to put it on ring.

"It's no good…" cried Lindsey, "The radio's beyond repair. It just won't work."

"Never mind about that now…" said Wilson, "Look up ahead!"

There up in the distance was a well. "The Drinking well!" cried Lindsey, "You found it… By-Jingle Wilson, you found it!"

Lindsey was really looking forward to his long drink. "I'm going to drink that well dry!"

"Ha, ha, ha… not without me you're not!" replied Wilson. The moment he stopped the truck and ran up to the well. "Lindsey… Take a real hard blasted look at this well!" he said sounding disgusted.

"What… I don't see anything wrong." Said Lindsey. "Just the well, a few cactuses, and--!" there was no water in the well at all. From the looks of it, it had been completely dry for months.

"Nothing! No water!"

"No… no it can't be! There's got to be water some water." Cried Lindsey. "Wilson, you got to do something. This heat… I'll go crazy!"

"Take it easy, Lindsey." Said Wilson. "I just remembered, I've got my cell-phone on me."

"But who can you possibly call? Were almost 100 miles in the middle of nowhere!"

"Take it easy, I don't have to call anyone." Said Wilson, "I just got a message from my Grand-boy, Jonsey. I sent him the coordinates, and he said he'll bring help."

"Well… that's a relief." Said Lindsey, "I just hope he gets here soon!"

**_Inside a secret, location_**…

Dark Specter was spying on the two men with his computer. "Judas has already taken his place." He said wickedly.

"I hope our guests enjoy there _short stay. _Heh, heh, heh, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"


	10. The Lost Cave of Banditry

**CHAPTER TEN**

Jonsey and Jen headed home and got some supplies to help Wilson in the outback.

It would have been a lot more faster if they hadn't been arguing over whether or not Jonsey should bring his JR spy stuff. "It's not like there's going to be anything there to spy about." Said Jen.

"What makes you so sure, you're not a real spy." Said Jonsey, "Yeah… well technically, neither are you!" replied Jen.

"Oh, I will be. Once I beat the Zombites."

"HA, do you have any idea how crazy that is!" snapped Jen.

Not only did nobody know where the real Zombites are hiding out, or how they get their fuel and power, but there's were least 100 of them.

"Oh, there will be a way to beat them." Said Jonsey, "And I'm going to find us one."

The doorbell rang and broke up the squabble. Wyatt was at the door and said they had been waiting outside for almost 20 minutes.

They had agreed earlier to all go into the outback and lookout for each other, each brought their own supplies, and were all wearing the black outfits they wore the night of the attack.

The Goths, soon to be Ex-Goths were coming too. Each team would go off in two cars. One would bring the Gang of five, and the Goths would bring the supplies.

"I don't see why we all have to come." Said Nikki as she squeezed into the backseat.

"Well for one thing, Jen's the only one of us who has a license!" said Caitlin.

"Besides… Wilson is Jonsey's Grandfather, and roughly Jen's too." Said Wyatt. "And one thing friends do is help each other."

Nikki felt ashamed. "Alright… fine!" she sighed. "But the moment there's trouble, I'm leaving."

"Fine by us." Said Jonsey. "Come on let's go!" they started up the cars and were off.

They did pass by the mall on the way over, and saw the police were once again trying to force the Black-spot Zombites out of the mall. "If those guys don't watch it, they're going to get hurt!" said Axe.

And hurt they almost got too… as they tried to throw gas bombs into the mall only to have them countered and thrown back outside.

"Try again, men!" cried Ron, and a row of cops charged towards the doors, only to fall in a trap pit set up by the Zombites.

"_Foolish creatures!" _Thought Kurs.

His girlfriend, Lillith looked up and saw the Gang of five, and the Goths. _"Hmm… saihwan!"_ she said which meant **_"Look There!"_**

Kurs saw them too, and no doubt about it, they were heading straight for the outback. This was expected, for Dark Specter had said that he was hoping this would happen.

But as to WHY, he wouldn't say.

**_Meanwhile, in the outback_**…

The heat was unbearable, and Wilson took off his explorers jacket. "Well… my Grand-kids and the friends are on their way." He said.

But Lindsey was still trying all he could to keep himself from going nuts. "Do you think they realize were dying of thirst?" he cried. "Why, this heat… we'll lucky if we last another hour."

"Take it easy Lindsey." Said Wilson, "My Grand-boy may never have found a decent job, but he can damn well pull through this one."

"Yeah… but can he hurry! I'm going to absolutely--!" he stopped and he looked up. "Hey, what's that up ahead?"

Wilson looked up ahead. "I don't see anything!" he said, "Your eyes are playing tricks on you, Lindsey!"

"No… look man! There, on the horizon!"

There up ahead was a giant hillside about the height of a sphinx. Wilson and Lindsey checked the picture in their travel book, and there were both exactly the same.

"Holy Smoke!" cried Wilson. "We found it, boy! We Found it!"

"Yeah… yeah… it's what we came all this way to see." Said Lindsey. "The _Lost Cave of Banditry_!"

Wilson check the gas meter. "We've got just enough power left to reach it." He said. "Hey… there may be some other uncharted wells over there, with water!"

"Well then what are we waiting for… Lets go!" he started up the truck and off they went. The truck got as close as ten meters of the cave until it finally gave out.

"Wow… look at this place!" said Lindsey, "It's fantastic!"

"Yeah, and bone-dry!" added Wilson. "I guess hope of finding anything in this outback was too much of a dream."

They took a look along the rocky walls. "You can read Cave paintings, Lindsey. What does it say?"

Lindsey looked at the paintings carefully. Which read: _"This is the great cave of the where the great worlds most renowned bandits presided to hide their loot, and secrets."_

"Gee… by now there must be at least a ton of those secrets." Said Wilson. "But how do we get in?"

Lindsey looked everywhere. "There doesn't seem to be a door. Why, this whole must be solid rock."

But he spoke too soon, because strangely enough, the large fat rock on the wall behind him slowly swayed open.

"Well, there's your door." Said Wilson. "I don't know how it opened, but I'm going to look inside."

"Hey, wait for me!" and they both slowly slipped in through the hole.

The entrance part of the sure was a little dark, but luckily there were some torches on the wall for them to light up to use.

"Lindsey, do hear what I hear?" asked Wilson. They both listened carefully and overheard the faint sound of something splashing.

"Water!" cried Lindsey, "Maybe fit for drinking too. Let's go see where it is."

But before they set off in the direction, a rumbling sound came from behind. "LINDSEY… THE DOOR!"

It snapped shut, and they were locked in. There had to be away of opening it, but when Lindsey got back to the door. "Uh, Wilson… you might want to see this!" he said sounding a fright.

The two men shined their torches over what was exactly, a _Human Skeleton _lying flat on the sand. "You… you don't think that--!"

"Yeah, pretty much looks that way." Said Wilson. "This guy didn't have much luck opening the door."

"Well, what are we going to do. We're trapped in here!"

"I know what I'm going to do; find that water!" and so they set off towards the sound of the splashing.

**_Meanwhile_**…

The teams made it to the well where Wilson told the kids to go, but they arrived to find that Wilson and Lindsey weren't there.

"Maybe they took a drink from this well and headed off." Said Nikki.

"No, that can't be it." Said Wyatt. "Look at all that dust at the bottom. This well's been dry for months!"

Now Jen, and Jonsey were really getting worried. Until, "Hey, look… Tire tracks!" said Caitlin.

They were too big to be the tire tracks from their cars. "It could be the jeep Gramps has." Said Jonsey.

"Let's follow them!" said Nikki.

"Wait, we can't do that yet." Said Star. "What if like, your Grandpa comes back or something?"

"Okay guys… you stay here then and keep look out." Said Jonsey. "We'll go after the tire tracks, and keep in touch by cell-phone."

The others agreed, and off the Gang of five went. "I just like hope they know what they're doing." Cried Star, "Like the way I thought I did."

**_Meanwhile_**…

Lindsey and Wilson walked down the tunnel lighting all the other torches along the wall. "Gee… do you think anybody else is here?" asked Lindsey.

"HELLO!" called Wilson. "IS ANYONE HERE!"

But not a response came, just the sound of that splashing water. At the end of the tunnel they found what it was.

A quiet little water fall pouring into a tiny pool, and it didn't look so bad. Wilson tested the water and… "BOTTOM'S UP!"


	11. Gold, Silver and TRAP!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Jonsey's group followed the tire tracks further up North. "Hey… look at that." Said Caitlin as she pointed up ahead.

The jeep was just up ahead, but THAT was no hill side it was parked next to. Not According to Jen who knew a thing or two about caves and mountains.

Jonsey's Cell-phone rang. _"Hey… It's, Star. Are you guys like okay?" _she asked.

"Yeah… we are." Said Jonsey. "We found Gramps' jeep… but get this, it's abandoned outside of a cave!"

"_What? Are you sure you've been following those tracks correctly?" _Asked Morganna over the phone.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's a cave!" said Wyatt. "We're going to take a look."

**_Meanwhile, inside_**…

Lindsey and Wilson felt much better after their good long drink. "I've never tasted water like it." Said Lindsey, "So sweet, and cool!"

"Yeah… but how does it get here?" What is this place?" Wilson asked to himself.

"Hey, let's go deeper." Lindsey suggested. "We may have made the archeological discovery of the age."

"Say, you remember what those cave paintings said." Said Wilson. "The great treasures that those bandits stole was all hidden in this cave. We just may find something to make this trip worthwhile."

**_Outside_**…

The gang was amazed at the cave. Wyatt guess that it was over A-thousand years old.

They found some footprints that obviously were not their own, so they must belong to Wilson and Lindsey, but the problem was the prints stopped at a blank wall. There was no entrance, absolutely none."

"Feel along the walls." Said Caitlin.

Nikki shook her head in disappointment. "Ever think anyone would try the phrase… _Open Sesame!" _and a large rock heaved away to the side revealing the entrance.

"Gee… never thought that would work." Said Jen, the moment it heaved open, Jonsey rushed in. "Jonsey, wait up!"

Everyone headed inside and looked around. "Whoa… and I thought Jonsey's room was freaky!" replied Jen.

"This place is fabulous." Said Caitlin. "You could just do so much with it. I mean… if it weren't so spooky."

They took a few more steps in, and then a soft rumbling made them stop in their tracks. "Tell me that sound's not what I think it is!" cried Nikki.

Jonsey looked round, "HEY… THE DOOR!" He and Wyatt ran over to the door just as it snapped shut. They tried with all their might, but they couldn't budge it an inch.

"We are trapped!" cried Caitlin, "I don't like it that were trapped!"

Jonsey tried his Cell-phone, but the signal was dead. The rock was too thick to reach, Star.

"Oh, man… this is so un-cool!" cried Jonsey.

"SHH!"

"Don't tell me to shush, Jen. What right do have to--!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Jen. "Listen… can you hear voices?" Everyone listened and could hear voices far off in the distance.

"_Lindsey, look!"_

"_I don't believe it! Mountains of treasure!"_

Jonsey and Jen's eyes lit up. "I'd know that voice anywhere." Said Jonsey. "It's Gramps!"

Jonsey and Jen began to run off down the tunnel. "Hey wait… what about the door?" cried Caitlin, but she soon realized that Wyatt and Nikki tagged along with the others, so she ran off too.

…

Lindsey and Wilson stumbled into a room over flowing with Gold, Diamonds, Rubies, Dablooms, and Millions of dollars worth in stolen goods.

"We're Rich Wilson. The Richest men alive!" Lindsey cried out as he tossed the treasure about in joy.

"Yeah… YEAH! We can buy the world with just a handful of this loot." Said Wilson, but then he remembered something.

"Wait… we forgot something! _Were Trapped in here! _We couldn't open that entrance door."

Lindsey shook his head. "No, we can't be. We're too rich… to be trapped."

Suddenly, they heard voices. _"Gramps… Gramps!"_

"_Grandpa… Grandpa, are you there."_

"I don't believe it." Cried Wilson. "JONSEY… JENNY… OVER THIS WAY!" he shouted out.

Lindsey wasn't so sure about this. Even it was Wilson's Grandchildren.

The gang came through the door, and their eyes bulged to the size of balls. "Whoa… look at all this loot!" said Wyatt.

Caitlin and Nikki were amazed too. They'd have to work and save up for a like A-million years just to get even close to what all the treasure was worth.

"Gramps… are you okay." Cried Jonsey as he stepped in closer, but Lindsey just pulled out his gun.

"Don't you come any closer, Mister!" he said. "You don't fool me. You rats have come to steal our treasure!"

The gang looked confused. "First off the treasure was already stolen." Snapped Nikki, "And we called you, and you said you needed help."

BANG… BANG… The shots barely hit her, and Caitlin dove cowardly into a pile of gold.

"What are you shooting at them for!" snapped Wilson. "They've come to help us!"

"No… don't you see, they've come for the treasure!"

"You're out of your mind, Lindsey!"

BANG… BANG! And Wilson keeled over. "Grandpa!" cried Jen. "Lindsey, how could you do that to my Gramps!" snapped Jonsey.

"Yeah… well you'll all be joining him soon. You're going to all die!" BANG… BANG!

Jonsey ducked down behind a table. "Well… we tried to be peaceful, but if that's way you want it…" he whipped out a pistol of his own. "I'll just have to blast you out of it."

The others hid behind the table with Jonsey. "By the way… I thought you said JR Spies didn't get guns." Said Nikki.

"They don't… I snuck it out." Said Jonsey.

The gun fight was on. Lindsey and Jonsey forced several shots with an attempt to break open the other's shield.

"You'll have to kill me before I let you have my treasure!" snarled Lindsey.

BANG! And Jonsey's gun was knocked out of his hand, and Lindsey grabbed it. "Ha, ha, ha… Now I have you crazy kids!"

BANG…BANG! "Come on out of there!" BANG… "You can't escape!" BANG… "You know you're going to die!"

He kept on firing at the legs of the table and laughing like a maniac. "Anybody have any ideas!" cried Jonsey.

"We…!" snapped Wyatt. "You're the one who dragged us into this! You get us out of it!"

Lindsey kept on Firing, and the Table finally gave away. The Teens stood up and put their hand over their heads.

"Is it safe to look now." said Caitlin as she poked her head up from the gold.

"There's no more protection kids!" Lindsey sniggered. "Now you will die. Hmm, mm, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"Nice knowing you dudes!" said Jonsey.

"Ditto!" they all cried out.

Lindsey armed the pistol, but before he could pull the trigger, another gunshot was heard, and Lindsey was hit in the head by a falling rock knocking him out-cold.

"Look there!" cried Caitlin. Everyone turned to the right and saw two Zombites. One was Jude, and the other was a girl with no spot on her neck.

They seemed to have come out from a secret wall, and must've shot at the ceiling, but they looked as though they weren't here to save them.

Both Jude, and the girl were holding up their guns. _"Alls gen thu, ju!" _snapped the girl, and she motioned for them to come.

"Well I don't who the heck you are bra!" snapped Jonsey.

"Looks like they want us to go with them, sport." Came a familiar voice. They looked up and saw Wilson standing up.

"Grandpa…" cried Jen as she rushed over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry, honey. I was only stunned when I fell."

"Well you sure fooled us good." Said Nikki.

"_Alls gen thu, ju!"_ snapped the girl.

"You better do as we say dudes!" said Jude. "Now come on, let's go!"

They saw no choice, but to go with the Goths, Wilson picked up Lindsey and so as not to leave him behind.


	12. The secret lair of the Zombites

**_Author's private message_**

**_To JJB88..._**

_**I can't answer you becuase you've disabled all means of messaging...**_

**_Turn on your PRIVATE MESSAGING if you want me to respond._**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Star must've tried at least 100 times to call Jonsey up, but her phone was getting no signal.

"Isn't that the weirdest thing!" said Axe. "Do think maybe they found a way into the cave?"

"Could be…" said Marylin "Let's go over and take a look." He started the motor and was off.

The only thing on Star's mind was hopping that Jude would soon be okay after all this was over. _"It's my fault this happened Jude, and I'm going to make it up to you."_ She said to herself.

**_Meanwhile, at the mall_**…

Ron finally was able to sneak his men into the mall… Through the sewers. It was nasty, but necessary.

They could sneak up on all the Zombites from below and then arrest them. "Sometimes… I amaze myself!" Ron said under his breath.

"What'll we do about the rest of them, Ron!" said one of the boys. "You know there are more of them maggots out there."

"We can deal with that later." Said Ron, "Right now I want to kick me some teenage butt!"

**_Meanwhile, in the cave_**…

Jude and his Zombite friend took them all to a monorail car on a track that seemed to be slowly carrying the gang deep, deep below.

Finally they emerged in what appeared to be and _Underground Refinery_. With machinery, pipelines, even fumes wheezing out at places.

All with the "Z" logo on them.

Lindsey was still unconscious. Jude was driving the monorail, and his partner was keeping the others at gunpoint. So they didn't bother to try anything funny.

Jonsey told Wilson about the Zombites. Who they were; what they had done to their mall, and were controlling their friend Jude. Then it must've added up that this was the Zombite's secret lair.

"Gee… You'd think we'd be in the bowels of the Earth!" said Wilson. "Where are they taking us?"

The gang looked around, and saw the weirdest things. The machines were all producing special weapons that could even pierce through rock.

Their black Goth uniforms. Apparently, they were made up of a _high density polymerized titanium_.

That meant that those suits were 10-times stronger than steel, making them bullet-proof to the police guns.

To make it odd though, every last machine seemed to be shooting out fumes and smoke, just the walls.

"I get it now…" said Wyatt. "This must be how these guys get their fuel and power. It's like some sort of Mineral that gives a _Highly Explosive Gas_!"

"Yeah… and it looks pretty _deadly_ too." Said Nikki. "Take a look at that guy down there in the _gas-mask_."

The Goth down below seemed to be tanking up three motorcycles. The very ones that shot down Star and her friends the other night.

The monorail car seemed to go along for yards and yards, until they emerged in the main control room where many Goth girls and guys were manning different consoles.

Finally the car stopped. The girl handed Jude the pistol and told him to watch over the intruders, while she stepped out.

The big chair in the center of the room turned round, and there he was stroking his cat. The leader of the Zombites, _Dark Specter_ himself!

"Ha, ha, ha… Welcome to my lair, friends of Judas." He said in his deep voice.

Jonsey looked into his eyes for the first time as they were no longer hidden. "At last we meet, Dark Specter!"

Dark Specter let his cat down, and stood. "Yes… I've been wishing for this day. Now you all can become part of our… happy family. Heh, heh, heh!"

"Okay, back up here!" said Jen. "Become part of the team, as in Join you!"

Dark Specter nodded. "It's high time Judas had his friends back." He said. "And it's not as though you'll have a choice… once it's done!"

He clicked on the screen which viewed the Black-Spot Zombites in the mall.

The black spots on the neck is where the drug they uses was located, but to keep it from dissolving on it's own, every Black spot got a small electrode put into it.

All Dark specter had to do was touch a button and the electrodes went off, sending volts of energy to choke you and force the drug back into action.

"You see my friends, in the real world… Evil quite often prevails." Said Dark Specter. "Once the process is done, none of you will have any choice but to follow my orders."

"Ugh… I think I'm going to be sick!" cried Nikki. "I think I'd rather join the clones, than these murderous Goths."

"GOTHS!" roared Dark Specter. "HA, HA, HA-- Goths, eh?" he snapped his fingers as the signal for another Zombite to play some music.

"Well, Nikki… if that is the way you're thinking about us… You are DEAD wrong!" and then he began to sing to the music.

_**(Dark Specter)**_

_When I was in the streets wishing for a true vocation  
I stopped and said "Now this choice sure deserves deliberation"  
Though you I be a doctor or perhaps a financier  
And I thought I'd consider a more challenging career"  
_

_**(The Zombites)**_

_Hey, ho, ho  
You'll beat up all the bores  
And you'll keep your mind and body sound  
By working out of doors  
_

_**(Dark Specter)**_

_True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without  
_

**_(All, Except the gang) _**

_And when you're a professional Zombite  
_

_**(Jude)**_

_That's what the job's about_

The others were really starting to get creped out by all this_  
_

_**(Dark Specter)**_

_  
Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him  
But to the British he's a hero and they idolize him  
It's how you look at all us Goths that makes them bad or good  
And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood  
_

_**(The Zombites)**_

_Hey, ho, ho  
We're are cool girls and men  
And before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten  
_

_**(Dark Specter)**_

_On occasion there may be someone you have to execute  
_

**_(All, except the gang)_**

_But when your a professional Zombite  
_

_**(Jude's Partner)**_

_You can take up all the loot.  
_

**_(ZBoy-1)_**

_I could have been a surgeon  
I like taking things apart  
_

**_(ZGirl-2)_**

_I could have been a lawyer  
But I didn't have the heart  
_

**_(ZB-3)_**

_I could have been in politics  
Cause I've always been a big spender  
_

**_(ZB-4)_**

_And me...I could have been a contender  
_

_**(Dark Specter)**_

_Some say that we Goths and should be feared and hated  
I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated  
We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat  
We're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet_

_(**All except the gang)**_

_Hey, ho, ho  
It's one for all for one  
And we'll share and share alike with you and love you like a son  
We're dark creatures of evil and that's what we're proud to be  
And when your a professional Zombite  
_

_**(Dark Specter)**_

_You'll be honest brave and free  
The soul of decency  
You'll be loyal and fair and on the square  
And most importantly  
_

_(**All except the gang)**_

_When you're a professional Zombite  
You're always in the best of company_


	13. The end of the Zombites

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Just the heads up…**_

_**Some of the words and phrases the Zombites speak in this chapter are not part of the Gothic language, but even still the Gothic language is still not accurately translated.**_

_**Just thought I'd let you know.**_

**CHAPTER THRITEEN**

Star was still trying her phone, but the signal still couldn't get through. "They have to be in the cave alright." She said. "Nothing else would explain it."

"Yeah… well there it is up ahead." Said Marylin, "We should be there in a couple of minutes."

**_Meanwhile_**…

The Zombites still had the gang held at Gun point by Jude in the Monorail, but before they could begin the initiation there was one little matter left to resolve.

Dark Specter sat back down in his throne, stroking his cat. Since they had other people in their presence, they had to speak in their Super Goth Language.

On that was entirely made up, and no one could understand.

Dark Specter looked at Jude's partner, ZG-1, who came in with the results. _"Garrunga kabuko otuleo, Nic-nit rassa!"_

"_Parablando witsblost toorablanto!"_ said ZG-1.

"_Gettung argalla!" _Dark Specter said over to ZB-2.

ZB-2 looked from his controls and said. _"Hagulla zembaku kolkra!"_

"_Nown alrmie!" _said Dark Specter as he pointed to the monsters screen which showed a picture of Star, and her gang.

"It's Star… and the Goths." Whispered Jonsey.

"Yeah… your buddies must've come to look for us." Said Wilson.

Dark Specter turned back to ZB-2. _"Garrunga asup alloda. Hodobro poloduck." _He growled.

ZB-2 nodded and picked up the radio. _"Garrunga asum boduke!"_

There on another monitor were three giant missiles being loaded and ready on a platform.

"They… they're going to attack them!" cried Caitlin. "We got to warn them!"

"Right…" said Wyatt. "Now I think I got an idea."

He whispered and told them that Jude was the only Zombite in this entire place with a black spot, and his gun could pierce through the others.

Dark Specter of course knew nothing of what was going on as he said. _"Karako zumrust hunkwitan!"_

The Zombites worked their controls and the missiles went up a long slide and popped out of a secret hole in the side of the cave on the surface.

Dark Specter raised his hand up telling them. _"Umpa… umpa!"_ that obviously meant, **_"Higher!"_**

The controllers aimed the missiles up, and up until Dark specter said… _"Doba!"_ which of course meant, **_"Stop!"_**

Well, it was no or never. Caitlin moved closer to Jude. "Hey, don't make me hurt you, bra." He said poising the gun to her.

Usually, Caitlin would freak out, but this time she slapped Jude hard in the hand forcing him to drop the gun. "Get him!" cried Jonsey.

Jen Nikki and Wyatt held Jude down and clocked him out cold. This got Dark Specter's attention though.

Jonsey poked out of the car. BANG! And ZG-1 screamed and fell over because her suit didn't work against their own weapons.

Wilson poked out and fired at ZB-2 at the controls. He did miss ZB-2 but he was able to short out his console.

A warning beeper told ZB-2 that the missiles had been fired. _"Zagora Karazo!" _he cried.

**_Outside_**…

The Missiles were fired and exploded in the air. "Hey, we're under fire!" cried Morganna.

Marylin slowed down the car, "I think those missiles were to wide on the mark to been intended to hit us."

"Yeah, it's like it was some kind of warning." Added Axe. "Hey, do think it was Jonsey?"

**_Back inside_**…

All the Zombites, including Dark Specter were firing their guns at the Monorail, but everyone was all safe inside.

"Gramps, quick, start the car, get us out of here!" cried Jonsey. Wilson started up the car and they slowly moved up the track and out of the room.

Dark Specter sounded the Alarm, and red lights began flashing around the refinery.

But the Monorail car was too far up for anyone to reach while it was in motion, and they couldn't stop it until it reached the other end of the track.

They were going slow, but at least they were getting away.

The Dude in the gas-mask fired upwards at the car and hit it, but Jonsey poked out and returned the shot.

The dude was hit, but when he fell back wards, not only did he accidentally fall on a lever, but her bashed right into a huge pipe.

_WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESH! _Fumes were blowing out everywhere.

"What… what's going on out there?" asked Wilson. "Just keep going, Grandpa." Cried Jen, "They'll never catch us now!"

The Alarms got louder and the fumes where getting worse. To top it all off, the machinery and the walls began blowing up, and a small Gas counter on the side was indicating… _DANGER!_

The whole refinery softly began to rumble. "Something's happening!" cried Nikki. "What's going on?" added Caitlin.

Wyatt looked down. "It's the pressure of the fueling pipes." He said. "The Gas is escaping!"

Jonsey quickly pulled the doors shut. "Good thing this glass will protect us from the fumes."

As the Gas poured in, the explosions were getting bigger, and the rumbling became more violent.

"Grandpa, get you get anymore speed!" cried Jen. "Gas is everywhere! This place is going to go up at any time."

"It's no good, Jenny. This is maximum!"

The Explosions were now even causing small pieces of ash to fall down from the ceiling.

Jonsey didn't have to read a book for once to know what was going happen. "If this place blows it's going up with one mighty Big-Bang!" he said. "We've got to warn the others to keep clear."

**_Outside_**…

"What's going on in that Cave?" said Marylin. "First: a whole salvage of rockets, then nothing!"

"I really hope they can get out of there okay." Cried Star. "Let's get in closer."

**_Back inside_**…

The deadly fumes had reach the main control-room, and the Zombites were all fading fast.

Dark Specter was outraged by all this. _"Galaver Hermirum 6teen!" _he screamed with his fists in the air. _"GALAVER… HERMIRUM… 6TEEN!"_

He gasped. He held his neck while coughing, choking and wheezing, and he made horrible groaning sounds as he slowly collapsed onto the floor.

…

The car had reached the end of the track, and was nearly back up to the cave again.

Jude was still unconscious, but Lindsey was slowly beginning to awaken. "Where… where am I?" he asked, "What's going on?"

"You woke up not a moment too soon, Lindsey." Said Nikki, "In a few more seconds you'll have to run for your life like you've never run before."

…

Most of the Zombites as well as Dark Specter were already dead from the gas, and the rest were fading fast.

Dark Specter's cat, Dark Damsel, was fading too, and it was a good thing she collapsed onto a control box that opened the entrance to the cave.

…

"Come on guys… let's get out of here!" cried Jonsey, as they ran past the treasure room, past the water, and right out the entrance.

Lindsey offered to carry Jude out as forgiveness for his attitude earlier, and they made it out just to see Star and her gang pull up closer in their car.

Jonsey quickly called her. "Come on, Star, pick it up!" he murmured. "Star… it's us!"

"Hey guys, there they are!" cried Star as she pointed up ahead. Marylin took the phone. "We'll be there in a second, Jonsey."

"No, Dude, Keep away!" cried Jonsey. "Turn back around and keep away form the cave! It's going to blow any second!"

"But, Jonsey, are you guys alright?" asked Marylin.

"Don't asked questions!" cried Jonsey. "Just do as I say… AND BEAT IT, MAN!"

Marylin wasted no time in hanging a really hard U-turn and sped away in the opposite direction.

Since Wilson's Jeep was out of power, they had to leave it, and they all piled into Jen's car and sped away like a rocket.

No sooner did they get 50 yards away when it HAPPENED! The first big bang escaped from the entrance way and blew the jeep to pieces.

"There she goes!" said Marylin.

"Yep… The Lost cave of Banditry is lost forever now." added Wyatt.

_**BANG… BOOM… KAPOW!**_

"Take a look at that!" said Lindsey, "What an escape!"

"Yeah… we certainly have a lot to thank my Grand-kids and their buddies for." Said Wilson.

_**KABLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

The Cave was gone, and with it; all the treasures and goods. Well at least it was one good thing… The End of the Zombites.

Looked as though Jonsey really was the Big man of the day after all.

**_Back at the mall_**…

The drug wore off, and all the black spots on the Goth's neck vanished. Their eyes widened for a moment, and then they all collapsed like dominoes.

Ron and his boys burst up through the doors. "Alright maggots, Now everyone--!" he saw that they already were standing down.

"Uh… okay.. just… stay there, I guess!"


	14. Jude and Star, Aww

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Practically, every hospital in town was jam packed with all the former Black spot Zombites.

They all woke up feeling better, but they didn't remember a thing that happened at all.

The gang was at Jude's house, and his folks were so relieved to have him back and safe.

The moment they lay him down in bed, he slowly opened his eyes. "Dude…" he said. "Where am I? And Why am I dressed like a Goth?"

"How do you feel, Jude?" asked Caitlin.

"I feel like someone just performed surgery on me with a sledge hammer and an ice-pick!"

"Okay dude, you take it easy." Said Wyatt, "You've been through a lot."

Jude sighed and went right down and out like a candle.

**_Two days later_**…

Jude was back to his normal self. No Goth make-up, not black clothes. Just his normal get up, and he even dyed his hair back to blonde.

Jonsey got fired from his job as a junior spy, because he broke three big rules.

1: They found out that he stole the gun.

2: He lost billons of dollars worth of treasure when the cave exploded.

3: The JR Spy brigade's job is to INVESTIGATE, not to Fight!

But Jonsey didn't feel nearly as bad as Jude did when he saw the shape the mall was in. "Whoa… did I do all that?" he asked. He fell to his knees "Oh, man… this is SO not cool."

"Don't feel bad Jude." Said Jen, "You were drugged up and so were the others, so you didn't realize what you were doing."

"Yeah, and didn't the police spare you and the other victims from court and jail?" asked Caitlin.

"Well, yeah… but only on probation." Answered Jude.

True the Black-spotted Zombites did make a total wreck of the mall, but since they weren't responsible for their actions, they were only sentenced to 500 hours of community service.

"Ron says we need to work up the money to for new renovations to fix the mall back up again."

Nikki remember what her community service for school was like. She warned Jude to keep clear of picking up animal droppings.

"Isn't there some way you can get it to go by faster?" asked Wyatt, but Jude shook his head.

"Have you seen the damages we did?" he asked. "It'll cost like half of a fortune to fix it up, bro."

"Well… half a fortune, I got!" said Jonsey, and he showed them all a paycheck from the Spy Brigade.

It was true they fired hi, but on the other hand, he did just put an end to the most notorious band of Goths in the world where the police failed, so the least they did was pay him a bundle.

"Whoa… look at all that dough there." Said Wyatt. "What are going to send it all on."

"Well, I was planning on buying a Corvette, or maybe a Honda." Said Jonsey, "But I think I'm going to do the next best thing."

…

Ron gazed at the paycheck Jonsey gave him. "Are sure this isn't going to bounce?" he asked. "Lots of counterfeits you know."

"Trust me man… if this doesn't satisfy you, what will?" said Jonsey, and his little act of generosity worked.

The Renovations weren't paid off completely, but just enough to cut the sentences down to just 100 hours of community service.

"Du-u-u-de… I totally owe you big time." Said Jude as he propped him.

"Wow, that is like so sweet of you, Jonsey." Said Caitlin.

Jonsey smirked. "Yeah… friends are more important to me than any money, even it's piles of treasure."

"And speaking of Treasures…" said Jen, "Grandpa called and said he was able to recover at least some of it form the wreckage of the cave, and he's taking us all out to dinner tonight."

She grabbed Jonsey and pulled him along. "So, we have to get going."

"Uh… yeah, sure thing… catch you later guys!"

Wyatt headed off too, he was going to pay a visit to Serena in the hospital, and bring her a get well card and flowers.

Nikki just wanted to head home and put this whole ordeal behind her, and so did Caitlin, so they left Jude to his work.

**_That, night_**…

When Jude got home, boy was he bushed. Eight hours down and only 92 bone-dry more to go, cleaning up the mall.

Jude parents were out that night, so Jude had the place all to himself, but before he could decided what to do… there was a knock at the door.

Jude opened it, but no one was there. "Hello? Is anyone like there?" there was no response.

He was about to head back in when he saw a letter addressed to him on the mat.

Actually, it wasn't a letter at all, but a map. A Map tat was obviously hand-drawn from Jude's place to the hillside just a few blocks away.

Below the marked spot where Jude was supposed to go there was a note that said. _"Meet me here at 8:00 pm."_

Eight pm, that was only 10 minutes away. "Dude, time to make like a banana, and seriously split!" and he took off.

Jude made it to hillside two minute's early, so he had to pause and take a look at the view.

The sunset looked really beautiful, as the lower part of the sky started at the little bit of gold left, up to the orange, and up into the dark blue night sky.

The few little clouds made the whole atmosphere look like a beautiful paining in the sky.

"Pretty beautiful view, Jude." A voice said from behind.

Jude recognized that voice anywhere. "Nebula, I thought you and I were--" he slowly turned round, and Nebula wasn't there.

Well… of course she was really there, but not as Nebula anymore. She changed once again to the way she looked before.

Long carrot orange hair tied up in a ponytail. Headphones, and a golfer's cap peak. Blue T-shirt, Short grey pants, roller-blades.

Her Goth make-up was all washed off, her chains were gone, and she even got her Gargoyle lip pierced ring removed.

"N-N-Nebula…" Jude said with a wide-eyed expression. "What happened to you."

She shook her head. "Nebula's totally gone. I'm plain old, Star again." She said.

"But why…" asked Jude, "I thought you said that you wanted to try new things. Meet new people."

"Well… I do." Said Star, "But there isn't like any point for me doing all that… without something special there to enjoy it with me."

"What's that?" Jude asked again, but instead of saying the answer, Star just moved in closer, and kissed him for the first time in a long time.

When she broke away. Jude was all like, "Whoa, Dude!"

"Star's back, Jude." She said, "And she's never going away again. Not without her boyfriend!"

Jude got the message at last. Star wanted to have him back in her life, and since he really wanted her back too, all he could say was one simple word.

"Awe-some!"

They kissed again and turned to watch the sunset.

**_Three weeks later_**…

The Mall was up and running again, and everything was back to normal, and not just by the Gang of six being together again.

Ron the Rent-a-cop was still going around giving off ridiculous rules. Stanley was off being mischievous again. The Kissing couple were STILL Lip-locked.

_**(Is there anything that can ever stretch those lip-wrestlers apart and keep them that way for just one episode… I mean Come on!)**_

Serena woke up from her Coma, and believe it or not. She actually wanted to start Dating him again. Chad didn't blame her and walked out quietly.

Wyatt was so psyched about being together with her again, that he came up with a perfect new song for Burger Mcflipsters in no time.

_A very special burger for a special girl_

_It may taste really good, and the fires and soda too_

_But I think that it is who's out of this whole world_

_And this special meal's made for a special you._

Serena was touched, and so was Wyatt's boss. He got his bonus, and was even given a fifty percent raise from then on.

"Congrats, Wyatt." said Serena as the couple sat at their table. Wyatt blushed.

"Well, what are waiting for?" he asked playfully. "I didn't make the lovely lady a fine meal so she could just look at it now."

Serena giggled.

Nikki went back to the Khaki barn, and she never thought she ever would say it but… "… I feel right at home here."

The clones "EEEE!" chirped the clones and group hugged her. "…. Quit it!" groaned Nikki.

Caitlin and Jonsey hung out back at the squeeze pondering over where Jonsey should get fired form next.

As for Jude… He still got back his job as the Head boss of Stick-it, and Star went back to Vegan island.

Bu today, the happily reinstated couple were heading to the Goodolplex for a movie, and what a surprise.

There in the lobby, were Marylin, Morganna, and Axe. All three of them no longer Goths, but normal rock teens, with Colin Kurs, and his girlfriend Erin.

All five of them were in a band, and playing everyone's favorite song…

_Life begins after school_

_That's when we bend all the rules_

_Time to hang with all my friends._

_We like to be together_

_In a place where we belong._

_I'm 6teen… _

_I'm starting to find my way_

_Got a new job, gonna start at the mall now_

_Thank god, I'm on my own for the fist time._

_I'm 6teen, life is sweet._

_When you're growing up so fast._

_You gotta make the good times last._

_**(PAUSE FOR BAND CHOIR)**_

_I'm 6teen, 6teen_

_Gotta make the good times last._

_**6TEEN!**_


End file.
